


Reaping Day

by thankyoufinnick (mildred_of_midgard)



Series: Mags-verse AUs [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildred_of_midgard/pseuds/thankyoufinnick
Summary: "Actually." Finnick grins, and there are already a few titters from the crowd. They can tell he's up to something. "Can I volunteer as female tribute?"Finnick's just a little crazy, but he'll do anything to protect the ones he loves.Or, District Four is reaped for the Quarter Quell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as part of the Mags-verse, but the Mags-verse diverged so much from canon that there's now no way there was this much suspense during the Reaping. This is actually canon-compliant, which makes it an AU to the AU Mags-verse!
> 
> It probably helps if you've read _Mags' Weapon_ , but this does work as a standalone.

Seven living District Four victors, lined up on stage.

On the men's side, there shouldn't be any suspense , because they all know Finnick's going in. If it were just for glory, they might wonder if he'll back out, but not with Mags and Annie standing together on the other side.

Even so, Finnick is tense. Having watched the first three Reapings, he's convinced the Capitol has rigged every draw that matters. In some districts, there's only the one name in a bowl, or none of the victors are seen as threats, so rigging will be pointless. But he wants to know who they call from District Four: him or Rudder. Has he flown under the radar with his playboy act, coming in second to Rudder, who's known best for his proficiency with a weapon and teaches weapons? Or is the youngest victor in history the most feared?

Candy doesn't show any reluctance when she reaches inside the first glass bowl. She knows it contains a few decent chances at a repeat winner. She takes out the slip of paper.

Finnick holds his breath. Him or Rudder. Him or Rudder. Him or Rudder?

Candy unfolds the paper, and reads the name aloud. Her cheerfulness is a studied contrast to the rest of the mood on stage. “Rudder...Marten!”

Impassive as always, Rudder walks over to stand beside Candy. The crowd is...cheering isn't the right word. It's not loud, and it's not happy. It's a quiet, angry rumble, urging their victor on. They don't want him there, but they believe in him.

Candy invites volunteers from the unreaped pool, per the usual procedure. Donn and Brine look at Finnick, but Rudder doesn't. He stands staring straight ahead at the crowd, his thoughts his own.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Finnick remembers to raise his fist in exultation and smile. _Look confident, look like you want to be here._

Then, as Finnick steps up next to Candy, he opens his mouth on pure crazy impulse.

"Actually." Finnick grins, and there are already a few titters from the crowd. They can tell he's up to something. "Can I volunteer as female tribute?"

Candy's jaw drops with a blush, and the crowd erupts into startled laughter. "Finnick!"

Finnick doesn't dare look at the left side of the stage. He gets into his best performing mood, gesturing expansively. "No, work with me here," he says persuasively, aiming his voice at the microphone. "I've never worn a dress, but I'm willing to bet—I'm willing to put my life on the line for it—that I look good in _anything_."

"No, Finnick!" Candy's known him for ten years, as an irrepressible boy who'll say anything, the more outrageous the better. She's doubled over behind the bowl, her face bright red, while she tries to stop laughing.

"Prettier, in fact," Finnick continues, carrying on over Candy's refusal, "than anyone over there." He gestures in the direction he can't look. "Put two tridents in the arena, and Rudder and I'll give you the show of your lives."

"Finnick, there are rules!" Candy protests.

"But this is the Quarter Quell!" Finnick counters. "All the rules are different. I move we put it to a vote in the Capitol, find out who wants to see me in a dress." He winks. "How many sponsors do you think I'd get? _All_ the sponsors?" he purrs.

In District Four, where Annie is protected and Mags all but worshiped, the crowd knows what Finnick's up to. They get behind him, exactly as he'd hoped, laughing and shouting Candy's protests down. "Let him do it!" "Finnick in a dress!" "Ask the sponsors!"

He loves this district, united behind their victors, and he knows if Mags or Annie gets called, there will be riots the same day. He can only hope someone in the Capitol is smart enough to know it too.

Candy's shaking her head, still laughing, but firm, like a schoolteacher trying to regain control of her classroom. Her wig has fallen a little askew. "If I receive orders from above that these are the new rules, then I will follow them. Until then, it is time to draw the lady's name."

"All right," Finnick yields, with one last desperate try, in a probably futile hope that someone in the Capitol is listening and will act, "but I warn you, the Flickerman interview is going to be boring as hell." It's cruel to say that in front of Annie, who sobbed brokenly through hers, and Mags, who's graciously coping with the endless frustration of her enforced silence, but anyone who matters will understand that he's trying to keep them alive.

Candy gives him an affectionately stern look and turns to the second bowl.

Predictably, Annie starts screaming before Candy finishes saying "Cresta." Only long years of training not to touch her when she's having a meltdown keeps Finnick from taking the two long strides over and holding her tight, never to let go. His mind is racing ahead, already planning a way to parlay the goodwill of his sponsors into getting her medication in the arena, when Mags does the unexpected.

Stunned, Finnick does pull Mags into his arms when she comes to stand beside Candy. She never let on, never gave the slightest sign. But now it seems so obvious that she would protect Annie when he couldn't.

* * *

Waiting for the train, Finnick's fully prepared for three minutes of sobbing Annie, but when the door opens, she's putting a brave face on it. She's crying, of course, but no more than he is, and she's clenching her jaw tight to keep it steady. He's almost afraid to touch her for fear of breaking her resolve, or maybe for fear of not being able to let go.

Annie has no such compunctions, though, and flies toward him like an arrow to its target. She's stronger than she looks, and he can hardly breathe in her crushing embrace. He doesn't want to breathe, doesn't want to have to say anything, but he does.

"Mags and I are sticking together. I promise. She's a tough old lady. She'll be all right."

Annie nods, her face going up and down in his shirtfront. She mumbles something Finnick can't believe he heard right.

"You—what?"

"I will," she insists, small but determined. "I'm watching this year."

"Oh, Annie," he sighs. He bends over and buries his lips in her mussed hair. He remembers the screaming from upstairs every time a cannon went off, when she let him watch the Games from her living room two years ago but locked herself alone in her bedroom like every year.

Annie moves her forearms to rest on his shoulders, and he knows what she wants. Clasping his hands behind her, Finnick hoists her up until they're face to face. Unselfconsciously, she wipes his eyes with the edge of her sleeve, her own tears now hidden in the folds of his shirt.

"Promise me."

"Anything," Finnick promises.

"When you're in there, no distractions. Don't worry about me. Just come home alive."

"Promise," he repeats, and his heart breaks. This is why she's holding back, then, trying not to handicap him. They both know it'll be hard enough being Mags' arms and legs.

"Time!" Two Peacekeepers charge in, and Finnick reluctantly sets Annie down. He does so by turning half to the side and surreptitiously placing himself between her and the advancing guards, giving her the chance to walk out on her own without being grabbed by armed men. He's gratified when the two take an instinctive step back as he moves toward them. It's so subtle they probably don't even realize they're doing it.

Annie leaves without looking back, escorted but not touched. One of the guards laughs as soon as she passes the door. "How many women you got visiting, man?"

Finnick laughs and winks. "Oh, that? I can go all day." The devil-may-care attitude fits him like a second skin. It's been his armor against the Capitol ever since he learned of the never-ending scrutiny all victors are subject to, and now it's Annie's armor against anyone who might realize that she's more than a casual affair. "Can I help it if they're going to miss me?"

The guard guffaws with him. "We're going to have to cut you off. You don't have all day until the train leaves."

"Bring on the Capitol," Finnick crows. "The women at home have a refreshing innocence, but they're ever so much better dressed in the Capitol."

"Richer, too," the other guard teases. Finnick's glad, because it means he's lulling their suspicions. He's afraid someone may have noticed the tears he couldn't keep back at the sight of Annie's bravery.

"No doubt! How do you think I got all my sponsors?"

The other man shakes his head in admiration. "You're going to pull it off again. Too many people invested in you and your pretty face making it back in one piece."

"Bring it on!" Finnick can't afford to show any hesitation, not after months of announcing he was planning to volunteer if he wasn't reaped. The relief at the decision that Four would not send tributes this year, and would ignite the revolution instead, was short-lived. Once they learned Katniss would be reaped a second time, they didn't have a choice. Now they're committed to a strategy no one wanted.

* * *

Rudder comes last, long enough to clasp his former student on the upper arm. His fingers are vise-tight. "You do what you have to do. I'll hold down the fort."

Finnick nods and returns the grip. "No mentors, or I'd be honored to have you along."

He had successfully convinced Candy that mentors were for kids doing it the first time, not proven victors who've already demonstrated they can win the Games.

_"Who would presume to teach Mags something she doesn't know about the Hunger Games? That's downright insulting."_

_"I guess." Four's escort wavered. "But they're also there to get you gifts in the arena."_

_"Candy. I ask you." Finnick sounded aggrieved. "Who holds the record for sponsorship money?"_

_Candy laughed. It was true._

_"I'm going to be drowning in gifts. Please. Don't insult me either."_

So all the District Four victors are at liberty to remain here, where they're needed. _They're needed,_ Finnick reminds himself. Surprising himself with how much he wants this man with him.

"Mags," Finnick says, knowing Rudder will know he and Mags mean to take care of each other.

"Annie," Rudder promises in return. The dull roar coming from outside is the first inkling of the revolution breaking out. Finnick had planned to stay and help lead the fight, but he has to go.


End file.
